winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flora
Descriptions of Transformations Are they ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY to be written out in sentences? Why don't you just upload Youtube videos? It saves everyone time for both the reader and the writer. - we can add youtube ideos (who took those away)--♫SORRIE!♫OMG its snowing! 22:24, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Sorrie, I just haven't gotten to this page yet. They are going up now. Roxy13 21:21, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 don't get your hopes on roxy everything would be all right trust me. Project Characters { }Expand History { }MORE PICS!!! { }add more info! I love all the winx girls every day but that would be too amazed about myself too i guess. Somebody fix this so Richtext can be used.Winxfan1 14:55, 17 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 OK. What Live-action Tom and Jerry films? Winxfan1 19:26, 12 July 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Ditto, I tried to find them on wikipedia, and I wasn't able too.--Helena healing fairy 17:10, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I know. It was strange. Winxfan1 11:53, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Ok. I have fixed it for Richtext. Somebody will need to fix the infobox template, I can't save it on my pc for some reason.Roxy13 20:35, September 11, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 We probably need a mugshot of Flora for the infobox. Winxfan1 16:53, September 12, 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 This page is on the fritz! NOTHING WILL SAVE!!!!! I HAVE TRIED DOZENS OF TIMES AND NOTHING WORKS!!!Roxy13 22:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Try this: 1. Go to Wikitext mode 2. Type or change whatever needs to be changed. 3. Click Preview. 4. repeat steps 2 and 3. That should help. BTW, I added a mugshot of Flora. But someone will have to shrink the image. Winxfan1 03:20, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Kay. I can handle that. Roxy13 13:19, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 No need! RichText is saving!!!!Roxy13 13:36, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Cool. Winxfan1 17:07, September 24, 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 What? What happened to the screenshots? Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 22:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 What happened to the Flora1 pic? Winxfan1 13:33, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Winxfan1 I don't know. Nothing, I guess. It looks the same. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 18:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC) This page looks fantastic! Bellisimo! (idk how to spell it) red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 12:02, January 15, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 what did you mean by that are you sure about this show? so good I'm so glad to see you again flora thank so much for coming. I really like how are things are going so well by doing the right that to make sure that your powers you'll get stronger every day. not so great about doing your own teamwork that everyone will like the best thing you'll ever seen. thank you for the complete that was so nice of you. Thank you for the gift. Flora will love this planet. FML I just died a little inside reading this. And who decided Flora was a princess all of the sudden? La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 02:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Flora as a Princess?! I know the 2nd movie had Flora state that she was a princess. However I'm wondering if we're suddenly deciding that she is or isn't. My opinion is that she isn't one. Flora never introduced herself as a princess in any episode Italian or English in any of the 4 episodes. I propose that we make it a policy to prohibit anyone from giving Flora and Miele royal titles until we have more information on the subject. The 2nd movie was pretty slap dash IMO and didn't seem to follow the canon of the 4 seasons anyway. I believe that Flora used the title as a ruse to gain entrance and what I really don't understand is why Stella or Aisha didn't do that instead.La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 23:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Aisha and Stella are well-known princesses. And as for the ruse, everyone would know if Flora was lying andif it was ruse, assuming that Linphea even has a princess.Aliana*Anima della tundra! 00:48, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I meant that for some reason known only to them the writers of the 2nd movie suddenly decided that Flora was a princess. Why didn't Aisha or Stella try to gain access instead?La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 02:03, June 11, 2011 (UTC) They probrably had to think on their feet and Flora came up with an idea first. I just thought of something, could Flora and her family be important? I mean in the comics they state that the tution is expensive hence Bloom getting a scholarship and Musa working at the school. By that fact alone we can conclude that Flora's family has money. And there's the episode where they had to go the Linphea. Flora's sister is the one who told them something about the sage and warned them about the water. A normal child wouldn't have been able to do that or at least gained access the sage. My memory of the episode is kind of foggy, so there may be stuff that I got wrong. Anyway the point is if Flora isn't a princess could she be some other kind of noble or least come from a family that's high class? Just something to think about. Sailorwinx 06:20, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Videos Most of the trasnformations sequences were either not working or removed on youtube. We need a new video for magic winx, enchantix, and believix♫Sorreltail18 "Sorrel" "Sorrie"♫Breath of Nature 17:57, June 14, 2011 (UTC)﻿ I wonder what flora's blissix looks like in the episode? I was thinking about winx club flora about something that is new but to me it's seems that would be great for now on i guess from the start. I wish that i could be helping out of people but how? The disney princesses kingdom fairies seems kind of nice in this tralier but i don't know anything about the charaters in all but that's okay too. but my favorite one is Antoniette fairy of dreams. She is sweet kind grace and always had a romantic dream with the passion for fashion. In season one she Antoniette discovers that cortney was her roommate and her best friend's name is Debbie with the powers that can make the world safe again. Coming soon from february to 2012 season 5 flora's new outfits. Flora looks so pretty in her newest outfit from nickoloden but the way. but when is the next transformation coming up charmix or something? i don't know why i can't because i don't know how to use fairy powers but that would be the only way how this is the place where i can be fine or not fine at all.